


Wild Pine

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, Reincarnation AU, Wolf AU, ereri, levixeren - Freeform, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: (Reincarnation Wolf AU)Eren wanders into the Survey Corps Pack seeking refuge from his long trek to find his old friends. However, upon seeing not even a single wolf retaining the longer past events, of the Titans, of the walls, or even of the fight for humanity, Eren forges onward, leaving a lost cause behind. However, Levi wants to see the strange young wolf once more, even if it was one last time.





	Wild Pine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reincarnation wolf AU where Levi lacks his memories and Eren remembers everything.

The dew covered grass crunched under my paws as I neared the border of Survey Corps Pack territory. I knew I was taking a huge risk going against pack orders and meeting with the rogue wolf. However, I needed to see those emerald eyes again. Although his scent was faint, he was still in pack territory. While my instincts were to take in the rogue, Erwin was right. With Winter approaching, we did not possess the resources to care for a stranger. But, something urged me to stop the rogue from leaving, even if it was only for a single moment.

There was a peculiar thing about the pup that attracted me.

Trailing the border, I sped up as the sweet scent of wild pine grew stronger. Then, by the riverside stood a great green eyed hazel-coated wolf lapping at the water's edge. I trudged forth and sat of the opposite bank, across of the rogue.

He was aware of my presence, however thirst made him ignore me. After awhile, he cautiously raised his snout and eyed me questionably.

"I do believe Alpha Erwin gave me a whole day until nightfall to leave. If he desires my departure much sooner, tell him I will linger no longer," he stated.

"Wait," I called out as he started to turn. "I come against my alpha's words. I come... On my own accord."

"For what reason?" he inquired. I opened my mouth to speak, but found no words to portray his motives.

"I-I don't know." The other boy nodded and leaped over before towering over me. Even though he was only sitting, his stature was much larger than my small frame, albeit still smaller than Erwin's build and his golden monster bushy brows. Even so, the pup was like a beautiful great mountain next to a filthy mutt like me. The rogue tilted his head as if looking me over just as I did him. He stood slowly and I watched his muscles ripple under his thick coat as he looked me over. With a single revolution, he returned to his position in front of me.

"You always were a little guy, Levi," he commented to my surprise.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know everyone's name here. The whole reason I've traveled was to see you all again after all. It has been my person mission as Eren Yeager, the eternal wanderer," Eren replied.

"I don't understand," I said perplexed. "None of us had met you, not even Erwin."

"Yes, it seems... None of you remember," he muttered sadly. His tail dropped for a slight moment and his eyes flashed as he blinked away tears. "Don't think too much on it, Levi. Dark times come again and again for us, yet only I will carry the burdens of the past. You can leave it as is, Levi."

"You are a puzzling wolf, Eren," I said. "In all honestly, that makes me curious about you more. I came here because there is an oddity about you. You can help me, can't you?" Eren's eyes widened and he slightly stood happily only to stop and fall back onto his heels once more. He solemnly looked at the ground.

"I wish I could. Not just you, but all of you. However, I cannot. Like I said, it is my burden to bear." All of a sudden, Eren leaped over the river and turned towards me. "Goodbye, Levi."

"Oi, oi, wait!" I cried. But a brown streak flew across the border. I tried to move after him, but then a bright light flashed and I shut my eyes. As my vision focused, I saw it. Eren was gone, and in his place was a small pine sapling. Words trickled through my ears.

_"I hope you'll remember me in the next life. I love you, Levi."_

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo this randomly came up in pre calc lmao xD It was just a random thought but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Comments and kudos to lemme know! Until we meet again ^^


End file.
